<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you send me by MaddestMaid3n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955829">you send me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddestMaid3n/pseuds/MaddestMaid3n'>MaddestMaid3n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddestMaid3n/pseuds/MaddestMaid3n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles about klaus and caroline</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. have you always been this beautiful?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His special edition shirt, once freshly pressed and scented of Tom Ford, was now properly wrinkled, ruined and a completely new color. Underneath his nails, he could feel bits of flesh and he was loath to think about how long it would take for him to get truly clean cuticles. Suffice it to say, the dinner party had taken a turn for the worst.</p><p>Slamming into the upturned table and teeth bared in fury, Caroline took her place next to him. Guttural cries echoed throughout the dinning hall as wolves, vampires and hybrids (oh my) tore at each other’s throats. Her little black dress was immaculate, but her pale skin wore bloody scars of battle.  </p><p>“They destroyed the china Elijah gave us,” A body slammed against the wall and fell to their feet. Groaning, she kicked the motionless form,  “This is going to take forever to clean up!”</p><p>When she looked back at him, Klaus wore a boyish smile, “Have you always been this beautiful?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up. I haven’t forgotten that this is all your fault,” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. can i sleep heree?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="text-post">
  <ul>
<li class="caption ogcap body">
<div class="captext">
<p>She found an unfortunate downside to the whole immortal shtick – immortality meant jack when one was faced with the throbbing pain of stilettos. After a long night of barhopping with Rebekah, who exhibited signs of a worrisome drinking problem (Original or not), Caroline felt every prick of the hard material against her heels as she walked up the stairs of her home.</p>
<p>There were only a couple more hours before dawn and, when she took a drunken stumble into the doorway, she couldn’t help but admire the cozy king bed. The silk sheets rustled and a familiar grouchy face peered at her.</p>
<p>“Hi.” A big grin took over her and she kicked off her heels. <em>See you in hell, Prada.</em> She began shimmying out of her black dress, with admittedly less precision than was becoming of former Miss Mystic Falls.</p>
<p>“A little late, are we?”</p>
<p>Although the 30 shots of tequila were making the walls spin like a distorted merry-go-round, Caroline paused momentarily in her walk to the bed. A deep blush spread across her cheeks and the hybrid no doubt caught it.  “I’m sorry. Your sister has a seriously extensive list of pubs.”</p>
<p>Pressing her fingers into the silk sheets that she brought out a week ago, Caroline groaned in satisfaction. “You have no idea how bad my feet – ,”</p>
<p>“You know,” The sheets were gone from under her grasp, too fast for her to even notice. Brow furrowing, she looked at the seemingly unmoved man. “I seem to recall you promising that you would call if you girls went out of the city,”</p>
<p>Busted.</p>
<p>No use lying. Well, it would be useful if she were at full-capacity, but no good excuse was coming to mind. “I know,” The sentence was drawn out with more flair than she had intended, “I’m so sorry, I know you have this rule and honestly I’m completely hammered –,”</p>
<p>“A practical reason for calling,” His voice was stern. “Especially when one considers the multitude of threats that exist outside of New Orleans, let alone the one inside,”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you’re right,” He was only partially right, but Caroline’s eyes were completely ready to fall shut and she did not have the energy to argue. Nevertheless, a somewhat sober part of her made a mental note to fulfill that task tomorrow morning (scratch that, tomorrow afternoon after a virgin Bloody Mary).</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize now, love,” Tussled curls covered his left eye, but she could still see the stupidly familiar stubbornness. “You made your bed, and you’re an adult,”</p>
<p>Sighing in satisfaction, she let her eyes finally close and slid next to him, “Thanks,”</p>
<p>A beat passed. Suddenly, she found herself back at the doorway and Klaus sitting nonchalantly on his side of the bed. The only sound was the ticking of the clock they bought at a reasonable price from a softly-compelled antiques dealer. </p>
<p>“What the hell, Klaus?”  Anger definitely could sober Caroline up. He could not be serious. Manicured hands on her hips, she glared at her seemingly decided beau. “You can’t banish me! It’s my bed too!”</p>
<p>“When I didn’t call you at Elijah’s bachelor party, I was forced to sleep in the guest room for a week.” He rolled his eyes at her indignant look. “One night won’t kill you, Caroline”</p>
<p>“You’re being completely ridiculous. I was safe, I was with —,” Stopping herself, she took a deep breath. Klaus watched her, eyebrow raised in skepticism. Stubborn bastard. The sobering relocation made her realize that he may have a bit of a point, but Caroline Forbes would <em>not </em>sleep in her own guest room. Especially not when she hadn’t finished redecorating. Widening her eyes, she tried a different approach, “Can I please sleep here?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Making a loud, frustrated noise, the disheveled blond threw her hands in the air before flashing to the guest room. The door closed with a slam that echoed throughout the building. The Original bit back a laugh, only partially worried that she would hear him.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>When the afternoon light warmed her face, she yawned and stretched herself awake. Her back knocking into something, Caroline’s eye fluttered open fast. It didn’t take long for her to recognize the arms wrapped around her waist.</p>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
</div><div class="info">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main-info">
    <p></p>
    <div class="permalinks">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. show me what's behind your back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was still unaccustomed to how her smile played his heart strings, so finely she could have rivaled Paganini himself on his violin. That sweet curve of her lips always left him a man divided over taking her across whatever flat surface he could find or trying in vain to capture her on paper. After weeks away, he was currently leaning towards the former, “Miss me, love?” </p><p>Her blue eyes sparkled as if she could read his mind. “Always,”  </p><p>She had been on her way out of their freshly painted kitchen to the veranda when he made his return. Still near the door with her arms behind her, she was much too far away for his liking. However, the moment he moved to close the gap, she jerked her right arm back ever so slightly. </p><p>His eyebrows immediately raised and concern vanished all other thoughts from his mind, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” She responded smoothly with a slight shake of her head, “My hands are a mess from being in the garden. I’ll just clean up so I can show you the new lilies!”</p><p>In many ways, her lying had improved over the decades and she certainly would have fooled anyone else, but he still had centuries on her and could see right through it. Well, that and the fact that, less than a second after she had said lilies, a singular drop of deep red blood splattered on the ground behind her. </p><p>Eyes narrowing, he spoke, “Caroline, show me what’s behind your back,”</p><p>That familiar look of calculation flashed over her face. He waited patiently as she decided how to play this. Finally, she groaned and brought her hands forward. A bloody head with horrified eyes was staring at him. He immediately returned its look with a disapproving look of his own.</p><p>“Don’t,” She made her lips into a line, “Please don’t say it,”</p><p>It was impossible to resist. “I told you this would happen,” He sighed, realizing this would take up the rest of the afternoon and effectively postpone their reunion, “Now where’s the rest of him?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>